MindWings Wiki
Welcome to the ! This is a Tribe led by a dragon unheard of, Queen Avok, along with her son, the prince, Haku. (Hack- ooh.) Queen Avok decided to name her generation as Mind-Wings because of how they Communicate to one another, along with how they look and when they show themselves to others. Mind-Wings is a tribe that communicates by noises or sounds they create themselves or naturally. For example, roaring or gently tapping the ground. They also communicate by their actions. They snarl, slam their tails, click their claws on the floor and do other actions to communicate. Mind-Wings are Selective mutes, meaning they prefer not to talk since it gives them away to the whole world. This species is rarely seen by anyone considering how small their tribe is (Only 53 tribe members). Their traits involve singular colored eyes, meaning their eyes can be differently colored, but their pupils and eye whites would also be the same color as their Irises. Their tails are usually long with a rattle- shaped tip. The skin / scales are on average a variety of Gray, Misty blue, Rarely red and commonly black. Their wings are feathered at the top of the wing/ wings, but slowly fade back into the average dragon wings. Rarely are they completely feathered, or featherless. Any horns they have are coated in poison, but can selectively take effect if the dragon wants to release the venom. This dragon species can be spotted in or on abandoned islands, Caves or Forests. There are three different types of Mind-Wings; or rankings. The first rank is Hypnotic, a special rank that is gifted to those who have the ability to put their opponent into a trance; along with the ability to control their enemies through Brain waves, or mind control. The second rank is Gifter, a mediocre rank that can bring life to anything as long as they have enough energy. Bringing something or anything to life drains most of the energy out of their host / dragon, which usually takes hours to fully restore their energy. The last rank is Spade, a rank that allows the host or Dragon to steal the energy of other dragons nearby. They can do this by touching the dragon, being close to them or just if they can hear their breathing. This rank however isn't promising, because it is only a 25% chance that this will actually work. Those who are unfortunately unlucky and are in that 25% have half the energy they originally have stripped from them and is given to the oblivious dragon who wasn't robbed of his energy. Queen Avok tries her best to hide her subjects, because of what they are capable of the Queen finds it logical that others might try to eliminate them for what power they where capable of. Mind-Wings only talk if they feel safe or if they're about to 'expire', because their voice gathers mainly the attention of anyone just by saying one simple word. This concludes the Mind-Wing wiki. By: StolenDreqms Important articles File:Placeholder | A page about your topic |link=A page about your topic File:Placeholder | A Main Character |link=A Main Character File:Placeholder | The First Episode |link=The First Episode File:Placeholder | An Important Location |link=An Important Location File:Placeholder | A Key Event |link=A Key Event File:Placeholder | A Crucial Item |link=A Crucial Item Need help building out this community? * * * * * You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Category:Browse